


Endgame

by Drakharis



Series: Reality Is an Illusion [1]
Category: DC Elseworlds, SilverHawks
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Family Secrets, Friends to Enemies, Secrets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 16:13:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13080561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drakharis/pseuds/Drakharis
Summary: This is the first part of my different alternate worlds. Each Story in this series will take place in a different universe. This takes place in Universe S-197-A. It's a crossover of DC Comic's Elseworld and The Silver Hawks. It has an obsessed insane "evil" Flashback.Flashback was once friends and in love with S"raki and they were lovers. They had a son.  That was another time,  he is obsessed with her and sees her as "the enemy", "a traitor". but they are still lovers if you can call it that. S'Raki has put a lot of time and effort to keep their son hidden....but for how long???





	Endgame

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Silver Hawks, Rip Hunter, Booster Gold, Blue Beetle and other DC Comic Characters
> 
> Everything you thought you knew. Maybe some of its real. Some of it true. In another world they are all the same. THe heroes we know but some are radically different.

 

Welcome to Reality S-197-A. Some things are the same but some things are different. Some ties stay the same but others are broken. It is said that that there was once a Man in Green who came from the 29th Century. They say he was a hero, a guardian of sorts. He must have known great loss or why else would such a man go so far to save them all? He is a time traveller like some other people you might know. Some would call him a hero my mom did when I would ask her about him. She would cry and cry for a while as if someone destroyed her only true heart. I don’t know what he meant to her but I can only guess. She doesn’t talk about it and now that I am older I have learned not to pry. I grew up hidden in time and space like my mom I am a time traveller too. I don’t know who or even where or when my father comes from or even who he is. She doesn’t talk about him either. It hurts her so much so I learned to stop asking about him too. Some secrets I guess are better kept but you really want to know them. You really want to take things out of the darkness and bring it to the light. My name you don’t need to know for just a whisper of who I am will could take me into a game I don’t need to play. I may be only18 human years old but I feel like I have lived far longer than that some days.

 

Mom has come back from a mission. I hear her talking with Uncle Rip and Uncle Mike. She is The Right Hand of Chronos and the last pure one of her race. She doesn’t look so good. She looks like somebody should grab a rape kit or something. I wonder who did this to my mom. I can’t imagine anybody consenting to such brutality against them.

 

“Who did this to my mom?” I ask the tall, bearded, roguish, ginger haired man in the worn brown leather duster.

 

“I’ll be OK. I just got into a bit of a scrap but nothing will keep me from coming home to you” My mom says weakly to me. Her hair is pink and lavender long with loose curls normally but it’s got chunks torn out and is very messy and tangled to the point it would be just better for her to shave her head and let her hair grown back, She golden eyes normally sparkle in a way that inspire and bring hope. Instead they have seen some kind of horror that even the most evil don’t dare whisper in the dead of night. Her body is bruised and cut up badly. She has bruising on her throat that would indicate somebody tried to strangle her I can only hope that she tried to fight off her attacker and got away.

 

I am going to one day find out the truth about everything. “Mom you need to be examined. I know we are all men here but we have medical fem-bots that can do the job.”

 

“I just need to shower and go to sleep” she says trying not to cry in front of me and walks away. The good thing about Rip Hunter’s ship is that the computer can scan a person without being intrusive gathering DNA, fingerprints and other evidence that can be analysed. I ask the computer to scan her. The computer might not know who or where or even when the person is from but at least the information will be on file for a later time. Maybe I should travel in time and ask Mr. Wayne to help me solve this mystery.

 

I really wish my mom would tell me about things. I am no longer a little kid that needs Tim Hunter, The Opener, and John Constantine or Dr Fate to slay the nightmares in The Dark. I can handle anything she could tell me. I am strong enough to handle the truth whatever that truth may be.

 

If there is a match the computer isn’t sharing that information with me.

 

…………………………………………………………………………………..

 

Names are unimportant sometimes. His name is Rip Hunter, no relation to The Opener, Tim Hunter.

 

“29th Century again?” Rip asks the woman who has healed up pretty quickly. A very sexy woman men in general would describe her looks. Her hair pink and lavender with long loose curls down to her upper thigh. Her golden skin once again glowing and bright. Her golden eyes inspiring others around her. Her cute hourglass shape shows off the red leggings she wears with a black leather mandarin jacket with red dragons facing each other on the front.

 

“I had to try to save him again”

 

“Andrew isn’t the same man we all fought beside some time ago. He thinks of you as The Enemy now and is just insane. Not insane like The Joker or Eobard Thawne but some kind of madness that should scare even them.”

 

“Eobard isn’t that bad.”

 

“So you keep saying, and when you compare him to what Andrew has become then yes he isn’t that bad”

 

……………………………………………………………………………………….

 

Elsewhere in the 29 th  Century a man with the Codename Flashback sits without his armour on and can’t help but think of the woman with pink and lavender hair and throws a glass against the wall. Shattering the silence. ‘I need to stop thinking about that damn woman’ He thinks to himself. Though he isn’t pretty like dad Jonathan Quick aka Quicksilver. He has his father’s slight Asian features but like his dad he is built like his uncle, Dr. Will Heart aka Steelwill. He has his father’s silver eyes when he’s not in his green armour. His hair short black and a classic man’s hair style. He is very handsome without all that green armour. Dressed in green digital urban camouflage pants and a black skull shirt clothing hadn’t changed much for men. He tightened the laces on boots and cleaned up the mess. Obsession has a way of turning you into a monster. Poisoning ideals that you once held dear. Stealing your mind. Corrupting your heart and eating away your soul.

 

He summoned Backlash his green and silver Fighting Hawk, a robotic hawk, giving him the order to track her down like a deranged stalker.

 

This isn’t The Flashback we all know who saves them all but he is different somehow. A twisted ruthless time traveller. He hunted down the loved ones of the woman. He made it his personal mission to torture them and erase them from time. If he couldn’t kill her he was going to lash out and take it out on her loved ones and friends. What would he do if he knew about her son? Would he kidnap him and torture him to death? Luckily her son was safely hidden somewhere in time space from him. How long would it be until both of them would meet? Could the young man stay hidden from Flashback for much longer? He managed to stay hidden for 18 years.

 

.....…………………………………………………………………………….

 

She should have known better than to believe that anybody could be safe any more from him. First Backlash flew the time vortex followed by him. He appeared behind her grabbed her by her hair yanking her back then whispered in her ear. “Did you miss me?”

 

“Andrew, what are you doing here?”

 

“I was bored and I missed you” He said in a creepy tone as a knife materialized in his hand and caressed her throat with it.

 

“I’m sorry for everything. I’ll go with you where ever you want to go. Please leave everybody else out of it. I will do anything if it will bring you back from whatever has your conscience hostage. These people are innocent. You drag them into this and why? Did I miss your birthday? Did I miss a date and stand you up? Did I forget some Earth Holiday I was suppose to celebrate with you? Please explain to me what happened. Where does it hurt?” the woman spoke calmly and without apparent fear. “Please let me help you. Let me in and let me save you.

 

……………………………………………………………………………

 

Who saves the heroes and guardians when they need saving? Time is all cycles and little things that are vital to being.

 

My mother once told me a story. It was about The Man in Green. Though I have never met him he must be a good man if my mom speaks so highly of him. He brought Hope like a Blue Lantern and miracles like a White Lantern

 

I have stayed hidden in time for such a long time. My mom must have very dangerous enemies if she felt I had to be hidden and trained in secret. I wonder about my father. Who is he? From what time is he from. I have no name that you need to know. That’s a secret too. Did he die a tragic death? I think he must have if mom gets so avoidant about him.

 

I have a bad feeling something may have happened to my mom. I wonder if Chronos has her on another crazy mission again.

 

…………………………………………………………………………………

 

The woman was in the 29 th  Century with Andrew Quick aka Flashback. She wasn’t scared but it would be wise for her to be. It would be wise to have Rip and Mike as backup but the less people there the less people who could get hurt.

 

“You are keeping something from me.” He says to her. “You have for a while”

 

“You don’t need to know all my secrets.”she says

 

“This one I should know. Is there somebody you are trying to hide from me? There is isn’t there. I will find this person my dear it’s just a matter of time. Have I really been replaced so easily?”

 

“I wouldn’t replace you you. Why would you even think that?”

 

“I have no idea where you go who you see when I don’t keep a close eye on you”

 

 


End file.
